Leena's Rose
by StraightJacket xD
Summary: A rose can tell many stories. Contains Cleena and Bering&Wells Please leave a review


Warehouse 13 - Leena's Rose

**A/N: This came to me at work. We had this metal rose come in and I have been waiting to write this since. I hope you enjoy it. Any mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Leena stood at the window, watching as Myka and Claudia left to chase an artifact, which had been reported to cause people to have sex, kill people and skin some of the victims. Helena was kissing Myka passionatley (for luck, she thought. The redheaded woman was already sitting in the car, chewing on a brownie that she had stolen from Leena's freshly baked batch. She looked up and smiled at Leena, before waving. The innkeeper waved back with a smirk. Myka got in the car and the two women drove away leaving a sad looking Helena. "Hey Helena? Do you fancy giving me a hand?" The englishwoman nodded. "What do you need help with?" "Just need to clean Claudia's room. Its a state." Helena nodded and followed Leena up the stairs to Claudia's room. Helena opened the door and stepped in, followed by Leena who was armed with cleaning supplies. "Let's get down to business." Helena grabbed a pair of gloves, a cleaning spray and a sponge. She slipped the gloves on before folding Claudia's laundry. "What is this?" She turned to see Leena holding a cheese grater covered in wires and mechanical pieces welded to it. Helena smirked. "Claudia wanted to build you an automatic cheese grater ever since you sliced your finger. She had some trouble with getting a circuitboard attatched without damaging the grater itself." Leena smiled. She remembered that day. She had run out of plasters so Claudia made one out of sellotape and a tissue.

Helena reached under Claudia's desk and pulled out what looked like a coffee grinder but with a glass top. "What the hell is that?" Leena was staring at Claudia's device. Helena looked on the base and found a sticky label that said 'Donovan's Awesome Thingy of Light and Colors'. Helena smiled. "Claudia's certainly one of a kind isn't she?" Leena nodded before pressing the button on the front. Lights shone from the top of the device, creating a slightly curved rainbow to light up the room. Helena turned it off before moving it next to the automatic cheese grater. They had decided to pile the devices near the desk. It seemed that Claudia had already attempted it but failed with the number of her creations. They set them all in a corner before picking up the circuitboards and other pieces of equipment, before organising it in Claudia's drawers. They had also found Claudia's 'Monkey Simulator'. Leena assumed it had been built after a conversation they had one night. Leena had wondered what it would be like to be a monkey causing Claudia to make a few jokes and hand Leena a banana. ''All that's left is underneath Claudia's bed." Helena looked under the bed to find a single item. "Hey Leena, I think we are done here." "What do you mean?" Leena looked under the bed before pulling out the item. It was a rose made of pieces of metal that had been welded together. It was mostly blank steel but the petals were made of a red painted steel. There was a ribbon made of mesh tied round it and attatched was a small tag that read 'All my love. Claudia 3'. The rose hit the floor as Leena ran from the room. Helena placed it under the bed before chasing the innkeeper to her bedroom. Leena knocked over the painting next to her bed. It was a half painted picture of the B&B with a perfect rainbow over it. There hadn't been a rainbow since that day. She looked at it before burying her face in her pillow.

"Leena, darling. Open the door." Helena said as she knocked on Leena's bedroom door. "No. I just need to think." Helena sighed and left the dark-skinned woman alone. She removed the supplies from Claudia's room and closed the door. She went into the sitting room and sat on the sofa. She couldn't wait for Myka to return. Helena wasn't good at dealing with emotion. That was more Myka's strong point. She sat on the couch awaiting the return of her girlfriend. Only, she ended up falling alseep.

When Helena awoke she could smell bacon. She stood up from her place on the sofa as a blanket fell to the ground. Leena must have placed it over her. Claudia would have sat on her to wake her, Pete would have shaken her awake, Artie would have left her alone and Myka would have curled up next to her. She started towards the kitchen but stopped when she heard raised voices. "You know better Leena, Attatchments are expressly forbidden in your position. Don't you remember what happened last time?" She heard Leena sigh. "I'm sorry. I promise that I won't act upon it." She heard a chair scrape against the floor and footsteps. "I'm sorry Leena. I of all people know how hard it is. But it's for the best." Helena jumped as Mrs Frederic spoke to her. "You may enter now Helena. We are finished here." Helena entered to find Leena leaning against a kitchen counter, alone. She walked up to the Innkeeper and pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into the Writer's shoulder.

* * *

Myka was excited as she pulled up outside the B&B. She got out of the car and watched as Claudia drove away, towards the Warehouse. She shouldered her bag and entered the house. She could smell bacon as she made her way to the kitchen. She entered to see Leena and Helena sat at a counter, eating bacon rolls. "Hey." Helena jumped at the sound of her voice before running to the Agent and embracing her. "Myka, Darling. Have you recieved any injuries? How was the mission? Is everything okay?" The young agent smiled at her girlfriend. "Yes, Everything is fine, Claudia is on her way to the warehouse with Ilse Koch's whip." At the redhead's name, Leena's head popped up. "Is everything okay Leena?" Myka asked after seeing the tear trails down her face. Leena nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine now. You two should go spend some time together. I've got shopping to do." Helena pushed Myka out of the kitchen before she could ask any probing questions. Helena had asked if Myka should know and Leena had replied with "As long as I'm nowhere near." Helena sighed as Leena grabbed her coat and a shopping list before leaving the B&B.

"...and that's why Leena looked so sad. She can't be with Claudia and it looks like Claudia has set her sights on someone else." Myka cried for her friend. She had suspected that Leena had feelings for someone, but she had thought it was Pete. Now it all made sense. When Helena had been telling her, Myka had remembered all the small things that she had disregarded. Such as the secret sideglances, the moving towards Claudia when she felt scared at one point Leena had even run to Claudia for comfort when the three women were looking for a young woman like Leena. She had been able to see Auras but had killed herself when her boyfriend hadn't been able to accept her. Myka felt stupid as she cried. It was amazing that Leena could still be near Claudia without crying.

* * *

Claudia entered the B&B to be met with silence. Myka was asleep on a couch and H.G. was drinking a cup of tea. "Hey, H.G." The Englishwoman turned to face her. "Hello Claudia, How are you?" Claudia sat down. "Tired as hell, that chick with the whip caught me on the back." She rubbed her back at the thought. Helena winced. "Are you sure that it's okay, I'm sure Leena has a herbal rub that would help." Claudia smiled. "I'm fine dude, don't worry. It doesn't even hurt anymore." Pete entered the kitchen and patted her on the back, right on the welts left by the whip causing Claudia to scream in pain and Pete to jump back. "Dude! What the hell? That freakin' hurt!" Helena rushed over to the young inventor to ensure she was okay. "Ohh god Claud. I'm sorry. I completely forgot. Are you alright?" The pained woman winced as her friends helped her to lay down on the countertop. "I'm totally gonna kick your ass." Helena rolled up her shirt to see the injury. "Why didn't Myka tell me?" "Mykes didn't know, didn't want her to worry." Pete and Helena removed the woman's shirt to see a large red mark spread over her shoulder and down to her lower back. "Claudia, this isn't nothing. This is very bad." Helena stated. "Pete, where are Leena's herbal remedies?"

Before he could answer her, someone else did. "They're in the cabinet next to the window, why do you ask?" The three Agents turned to see Leena enter the kitchen with a paper bag. "Ohh my god, Claudia, what happened?" She screamed when she saw the wound. "Pete took the bag from Leena as she examined Claudia's back. "The whip may have caught me when I was chasing this major freakazoid." Leena ran to her cabinet and grabbed the ingredients for a special herbal paste. She started crushing them and mixing them but Claudia screamed in pain as the red mark grew larger. It now covered most of her back. "It hurts. God damn, it hurts." She screamed as it continued spreading. A sleepy eyed Myka entered, she had been woken up by the screaming. As soon as she saw Claudia on the counter, she got a burst of adreniline. "Claudia, what the hell happened?" Claudia tried to answer between pants and screams of pain. "Remember how I chased the freaky chick when you...AAARRRRGGGGHHHH... when, when you were helping the victi...AARRRGGGHH...victim, She hid round a corner and caught me off guard...AAARRRGGGHHHH... Son of a gun... I, I didn't want you to worry...AAAARRRGHHHH... I'm sorry Mykes, I thought it was nothing...AARRGGGHHH..." Tears were streaming down the young woman's face. "I thought it was nothing...AAARRRGGGHHH..."

Leena rushed over and lightly applied some of the paste on the red mark. "Ssshhhh sweetie, I promise this will help." Leena tensed as Claudia screamed in pain, but continued applying the paste. "AAARRRGGHH! Mother Fudger..." Claudia grabbed Leena's hand before passing out from the pain.

"Claud? Claudia?" Leena lightly slapped her face. "C'mon sweetie, you need to wake up." Myka grabbed the young woman's wrist. "She's only passed out, We need to solve this." Pete grabbed his Farnsworth and left to call Artie. Helena helped Leena apply the mixture and Myka held Claudia's wrist. When they had finished with the paste, Leena held Claudia's hand as Helena and Myka went to the sitting room. Artie burst through the door. "Where is she?" Helena forced him to sit down in the chair. "She is in the kitchen with Leena. Just wait a few minutes. There's something you need to know..." Artie interrupted her midsentence. "Yes, I know, Leena has feelings for Claudia." The two women were stunned. "How do you know?" "Leena told me a while ago. She wanted my advice." Artie sighed. "I told her that the Regents wouldn't approve, but that rules were made to be broken."

* * *

"Ohhh god, My back is killing me." Leena jumped. "Claud?" Everyone rushed in as Claudia tried to sit up. "No, don't get up." Artie grumbled as she ignored him. "Geez, calm down grumps. I'm alrite." Helena smiled as Myka grabbed her hand. "You really should have told us." Claudia looked away in shame. "I didn't want to make you guys worry." Leena tilted Claudia's face towards her. "Well we all worried more than we could have. If you had told us, then we could have stopped it before it got worse." Pete lightly placed his hand on her shoulder causing Claudia to scream. "AAAARRRGGHHH!"

Pete jumped back as everyone rushed forward. "Ahahahahaha. Dude, You should have seen your face. Hahahaha." Claudia clutched at her stomach as she laughed. "Not cool Claud." Pete said with a small smile. "Not cool." "Sorry dude, couldn't resist." Claudia continued laughing until Artie poured Neutralizer down her back. "Just to ensure that the pain stops." He said with a smirk before smugly walking away. "Not cool dude. This was my favourite shirt." Leena lightly slapped Claudia's arm. "That's karma."

When everyone else had left after assuring Claudia was okay, she jumped down from the counter and walked over to Leena. "Leena, there's something I made for you. It's under my bed and If you don't want it just throw it out. Leena spun to look at her. "The rose is for me?" "How the hell did you know?" Leena smiled. "Helena and I were cleaning your room and we found it." "But... but..." Claudia was speechless. Leena rolled her eyes and pulled the redhead to her. "I love you Claud, I cried when I found it. I thought you had fallen for someone else." Leena said as she felt tears in her eyes. Claudia wiped the tears away as they started to fall. "How could I fall for anyone else. You're beautiful, caring, funny, smart, a hell of an artist and you got that whole awesome aura color reading thing, there could never be anyone else." Leena smiled. "Really?" "Really!" Claudia said before pulling her into a kiss. When they broke apart, they pressed thier foreheads together. "So, you made me a cheese grater?" Claudia laughed. "I also made you a rainbow machine so you could finish that painting beside your bed." Leena blushed. "Aww, you're the sweetest girlfriend ever." "Yeah, and if you ever tell anyone, I'm gonna have to kill them." Leena laughed. "Hey, you tidied my room?" "Yeah, why?" Claudia pulled back to look Leena in the eye. "Did you find a small white mouse with a ginger spot over his right eye?" Leena's eyes widened. "No, why do you ask?" Claudia gulped. "No reason, just a... umm dream... yeah, a dream I had." Claudia hugged Leena before mumbling under her breath. "Damn it Biscuit, where are you?" Leena pulled back. "What?" Claudia smiled innocently. "Nothing." Leena kissed Claudia.

Unknown to the two women, a small mouse with a ginger spot over his eye sat on the sideboard watching them. He scurried off to the kitchen to find a biscuit.

**A/N: Please leave a review. There may be a sequel.**


End file.
